Attempts have been made heretofore to replace the inner springs of an inner spring mattress in order to obtain a simplified unitary construction. However, difficulties have been encountered in such attempts. For example, use of a single resilient pad usually results in sagging due to continued use. However, use of several layers of resilient pads results in a construction whose shape is difficult to maintain due to tendency of the layers to shift during continued use. In the past, better mattresses have been made by using expensive innerspring devices. My invention eliminates this expensive construction method.